Shadows of the Mind
by FluteAngel
Summary: A Vampire from Spike's past comes to Sunnydale to claim what is hers. Please review so I am pushed to keep writing!
1. Chapters 1-4

Disclaimer: It has come to my attention that Angelus was already souled in 1921. I didn't know this when I started writing this so please just ignore my error and pretend that he was souled in, let's say, 1925. Thanks

Shadows of the Mind

Prologue

1427 (Italy)

He had been watching her for days. Her power called out to him like a bird's song carried on the wind. Armand was surprised to find her amidst this small and poor town in Italy. She stood out among the grayness of the town. It wasn't because of her fire red hair or her proud emerald eyes. It was her very essence. Her inner strength and passion only intensified by the whispering gossip and rude stares of the townspeople. For these people, life was a boring and tedious system revolved around their God. Religion was the essence of life; the answers to all their problems. For the girl who had become Armand's obsession, she did not pray tot his one God that she had once loved as a child. This God had deserted her when he cruelly took her parents and her baby brother from her. Now she found only peace and salvation in her love to her Goddess. The craft, becoming her system of life allowing her to live and glorify in everything around her. Although, it was not much. 

It was this warm summer night that Armand found his witch gathering wild herbs in a clearing just outside of the tiny village, under the silver light of the full moon. She turned towards him as he approached her, crushing the plants under his silent footsteps. Her hair swirled about her waist as the wind picked up. He stood before her and she was not afraid. Armand moved to talk, to give her the choice of eternal life or death when she placed her soft hand over his cool lips, in order to silence him. Looking into her eyes, he saw her answer as she offered herself to receive the deadly kiss that would bring her into new life. It was unknown to the world at that time that this red-haired girl would master the race that is the vampire. 

Chapter one

~1921~

The dark haired vampire stalked silently through the streets if Munich, Germany. He stuck to the darkest of shadows almost invisible to the mortal eye. His mind was a jumble of frustrated thoughts as he sought out his nightly prey. The love of his unlife, his sire, had begun to edge on his nerves. The constant visions and cryptic remarks were all that he heard about these past few days. One must not forget the singing stars and tea parties with Miss. Edith. That damn doll was starting to freak him out. Him, a master vampire! Well only master when Angelus and Darla were away. But still strong and powerful enough to be feared by others. He turned about a corner and caught sight of a lovely woman with long flaming hair and pale skin. This beauty would be his chosen prey, he decided as he began to follow the woman through the dimly lit streets. If she knew she was being followed, she gave no indication. He approached her, stepping out of the safety of the shadows.

"What is a young thing like you doing out are such a late hour, pet?" Spike spoke causing her to turn and face him. He was caught in a pair of the most dazzling green eyes one had ever seen.

"Why dost one care to ask, sir?" the woman replied as her eyes danced with amusement drawing him deeper into their clutches.

"Well it is rare that a woman of such grace and beauty is escorted alone." Spike replied grinning down at her. He thought that her voice suited her. A soft but seductive tone to it, hiding the temper of a wildcat deep within the radiance of her hair.

"You talk as if you know Me.," she said with a bit more dignity in her voice.

"I probably know you better then you thin, pet." Spike said rather confidently. Too confident for this woman's taste.

"I highly doubt that. For all you know I can be some monster, like a vampire, for example." she teased revealing a small flicker of her fire.

"Trust me, love, you are no vampire." Spike laughed. The wind swirled around them shifting the red hair on her back.

"Do you believe in vampires, William?" the woman said looking straight through him to the demon within. Spike's smile disappeared and his face darkened with bewilderment.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Goodnight." she simply said and disappeared around a corner. Spike stared at the vacated spot of where this mystifying 'mortal' had previously stood, the thought of the hunt wiped from his mind for at least a few moments. He slipped back into the shadows continuing in the opposite direction. His mind was filled with the emerald green of her eyes.

~2001~

"You know Spike. I think we have made it too comfy in here for you." The blond slayer said cruelly looking down at the chained vampire, whom at taken up residence in the Watcher's bathtub.

"What the bloody hell are you yapping about Slayer?" Spike asked coming back to reality from his past memories.

"We feed you, keep you safe. I really think you are enjoying this, Spike." Buffy said plainly holding a mug of warm blood in her hand. The scent called to him making his demon rage inside.

"You're kidding right? I'm chained to a sodding tub, I have to drink animal blood, and I get the unwanted pleasure of your taunting all bloody day. And I can't even hurt you bloody human to get revenge for this. So yeah, Slayer, I'm having a jolly ole time." Spike said sarcastically.

"Tell us what you know and you won't have this problem." Giles said.

"Yeah cause then I'll be dust."

"Buffy won't stake you once you tell us what you know." Giles replied calmly.

"I won't?" Buffy asked.

"No, you won't."

"Fine. All I know is that I came through an air vent at the bloody school you go to."

"That's it?" Buffy asked having thought Spike had known more.

"What did you expect? Bloody blueprints? Sorry but I didn't get a chance to pull them up on their computers. I was kinda worried about getting out of their alive." Spike replied. "Now give me my blood and turn on the telly. Timmy's down the bloody well and if I miss it I'll…"

"Do what? Lick me to death?" Giles replied as Buffy fed Spike the blood. Outside, a bright red convertible sped into town with a red head smiling evilly behind the wheel.

Chapter Two

~1921~

It had been almost a week since Spike had seen the girl that had since plagued his thoughts. Every night he would venture out in hopes of catching a glimpse of her. He assured himself that he had to prove that meeting her hadn't been a dream. This ambition of his slowly turned into an obsession as each night he found no trace of the redheaded vixen. Angelus found Spike's antics to be quite amusing. Every night when Spike came home, Angelus would nag at him about it. In fact, it had become so amusing that Angelus teased him about it all the time now. It was that night that Drusilla had learned of what had taken over her childe's mind. She flew into a screaming rage, words coming out of her mouth that didn't seem to make nay sense. Within only a few moments, the floor was littered with smashes vases and porcelain figurines that were from Darla's personal collection. Angelus sat in the large wing-backed chair laughing at his childe's temper tantrum that had led to such petty violence. Spike moved to console Drusilla but instead she attacked him with fists flying. It was then Spike had made his escape out into the night leaving Angelus' laughter and Drusilla's screams behind him.

Spike walked through the streets, not bothering to keep to the shadows. He kept his head down, glaring hatefully at the ground of which he walked upon. He didn't even realize it when he wandered out of his usual territory. It wasn't until he reached deep into the opposite side of the city that he noticed his unfamiliar surroundings. Shaking his head in disgust at himself, he turned to head back the way he came but stopped short when he caught a glimpse of long red hair disappearing around the side of a building. He quickly followed, being led to the main street of the city, which was a bit too crowded with humans for his taste. Spike lost sight of the red hair and stopped in the middle of the path. He peered over the heads of the people who brushed past him, giving him curious stares. Finally, Spike caught sight of his object of obsession farther down the street. He followed her surprised at how fast she was moving. Spike ended up on the outskirts f the city in front of a large and elegant house.

"You've been searching for me, William. Why?" a voice said from behind him. He spun around to come face to face with the woman he had been searching for.

"Who are you?" Spike asked simply drinking in the sight in front of him. She grinned up at him.

"Is that important to you? To know who I am?"

"Yes, love, it is." Spike replied.

"Why?" she asked as a serious look came across her face, chasing away all traces of amusement.

"Bloody hell woman. Just answer the sodding question." Spike practically yelled. The woman's grin reappeared at his outburst and frustration.

"I'd much rather show you." she said and he fell into unconsciousness.

~2001~

Anya walked down the dark street having left Giles' apartment alone. Xander had joined Buffy for a patrol and even though Anya was invited to go along she wasn't so naive that she knew the slayer hadn't wanted her along. During the rather boring Scooby meeting, Anya could sense something coming but would anyone listen to her? No. She got stuck taking care of the blonde vampire chained in the tub. After dealing with his snide and sarcastic remarks for the hour, which she was there, Anya had been left in a rather irritable and grumpy mood. In the middle of the sidewalk Anya stopped short. She knew she was not alone even though the street seemed deserted. The wind picked up and whistled through the trees. Anya could head the whisper of her name hidden within the harsh gusts. Her heart pounded in her chest as she started up a brisk pace trying to get to somewhere safe. If only she had her powers then she wouldn't be afraid of whatever was following her. Damn human emotions. Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows as the wind came still.

"So it is true. You're human." a soft voice laughed.

"I don't know who you are but that was so not cool." Anya replied. The girl stepped farther into the light as Anya's eyes widened in surprise.

"Lanis! What are you doing here?" Anya asked happily giving the female vampire a hug.

"Well Europe became a bore so these last few months I've been traveling around the New World." Lanis explained.

"And you just happened to end up in Sunnydale?" Anya asked.

"What? I can't visit an old friend?" Lanis asked innocently. Anya gave her a look.

"Okay so I heard you were human and I couldn't resist coming to tease you about it." Lanis admitted.

"I knew it! Wanna get a cup of coffee? Or wait, you don't drink coffee do you?" Anya rambled.

"Coffee's fine, Anya." Lanis smiled and the two girls headed to a late night cafe.

Chapter 3

~1921~

Spike awoke from the darkness of sleep to only find him engulfed in more darkness. He was chained to the ceiling and floor of a large room of where no light was visible. He desperately yanked at the chains he was attached to but they would not give in to his strength.

"Your attempts are of no use. The chains are magically strengthened." a laughing voice said from the darkest corner of the room. Suddenly a match burst into flames as a candle was lit. The only things in the room were an old chest, which the candlestick rested on, and an elegant armchair where the redheaded woman sat staring at her chained prisoner. Spike glared hatefully at her.

"It seems s I have forgotten my manners. My name is Lanis," she said plainly. When no look of recognition appeared in his eyes, she continued.

"I am older then any vampire you have ever met. I was sired 416 years ago." Spike gave her a surprised look because he hadn't sensed that she was a vampire. She stood and moved gracefully over to him, running a hand over his bare chest. It was then that Spike realized that he was naked to her eyes.

"You're wondering why you're here." Lanis stated staring into the icy blue depths of his eyes.

"You could say that, love." Spike spoke.

"Have you ever tortured anyone? Of course you have. That's why you are called Spike. You torture using railroad spikes, inflicting pain on mainly humans. Well, that's where you and I are...different. Humans are insignificant to me. The hunt, it bores me. Don't get me wrong now. I still feed off of them. But it is rare when I actually kill one of them. I instead prefer to master those of my own kind." Lanis said circling around the chained vampire. She leaned over his shoulder and spoke seductively in his ear, casing him to go rigid.

"Oh don't worry. I almost never kill any of those that I master. If I do, it's completely by accident." She moved back in front of him as he lashed once again at his chains.

"You're bloody crazy!" he hissed as the metal cut into the wrists.

"Not as crazy as your beloved Drusilla." she said sitting back down in her chair. His cold eyes gazed down hatefully at her.

"Oh poor baby wants to know why I picked him." Lanis laughed with a slight sneer curling at her lips.

"Well I guess that's a fair question. I mean why you when I could choose someone like, let's say, Angelus." Lanis said but then her tone darkened as she crossed her legs under the black silk dress she wore.

"Here's why. Angelus is weak. He would give in to me too quickly. But you, you intrigue me. I know all about you. William the bloody, now known as Spike. Sired by Drusilla... raised by Angelus. You have strength... character. You will be my favorite to master." Lanis said leaning back into the plush material of the chair, letting her true visage show through.

~2001~

"So what have you been up to?" Anya asked sipping her coffee.

"You mean who have I mastered lately, don't you?" Lanis replied with twinkling eyes.

"Well, duh. It is what you're famous for." Anya chided.

"So my magic has not earned me my fame?" Lanis teased knowing full well the lengths of her reputation.

"Well there's that too but the other part is much more interesting."

"There was this one in new Orleans named Davis. Very cute but not much of a challenge. But he was a screamer." Lanis laughed.

"Ah, the screams. I remember the screams." Anya sighed remembering her days as a demon.

"It's not the same though. These American vampires are weak. Give me the vampires of old any day. Now there's a challenge. To trap them in your web ad slowly draw them to you." Lanis smiled. But then she changed the subject. "So I hear you're dating a human."

"Yes. His name is Xander. He gives me many orgasms. It's quite pleasant." Anya said in a more chipped voice.

"Are you happy, Anya?" Lanis asked her brow creasing as she studied her long time friend.

"Yeah, I am." Anya replied honestly.

"Good. So tell me more about this Xander of yours."

"Well he works in construction. I like it when he gets all sweaty. And he's friends with Buffy- the slayer. He's actually out patrolling with her right now."

"Does that bother you?" Lanis asked.

"No." Anya said but then let out a sigh. "Yeah it does. All of them, they only accept me because I'm Xander's girlfriend. They can't get past the fact that I used to be a demon. And lately I've been stuck taking care of Spike and I swear if I have to hear one more snide comment out of him I'm gong to get my powers back and then he'll regret it." Anya threatened. Lanis looked up surprised.

"Spike's here?" she asked. She knew that Spike had been traveling around with his sire but she had lost track of him when thy left Prague.

"You know Spike?" Anya asked.

"From a long time ago." Lanis said softly. Anya's eyes lit up.

"You mastered him, didn't you? If only I knew sooner! Think of the revenge, the blackmail." Anya laughed happily. Lanis grinned at her friend.

"So tell me what he's been up to." Lanis said sipped her coffee. Anya proceeded to tell what she had heard about from the 1st time he and Drusilla came to Sunnydale up to his current chipped condition and being tied up in Giles' tub. After listening to these stories, the wheels began turning in her head about what she could do to Spike just for kicks.

"I think I have an idea." Lanis grinned, her eyes flashing evilly. Anya leaned forward and they planned the best 'game' ever conceived in the minds of any demon.

Chapter Four

~1921~

Spike attempted once again at breaking the chains but only succeeded in becoming tired.

"Are you quite finished?" Lanis asked with raised eyebrows.

"Let. Me. Go." Spike growled his demon face coming forth to match his abductors. Lanis let out a low laugh.

"Are you trying to intimidate me, William?" She stood in front of him and roughly grabbed his chin, forcing him to look straight at her.

"It only adds to my amusement so stop being a child." She raked a nail over his cheek breaking enough layers of skin to cause a thin line of blood to appear. Lanis traced her tongue over the cut, savoring the taste only to have Spike yank his face away from her. She smiled at him.

"So much fun." Lanis walked away from him and over to the chest across the room. Spike watched her curiously as she placed the candle on the floor and opened the dark chest. He couldn't se what was in it but he could hear the clanking sound of objects hitting against each other as she dug through the contents. Spike took this time to study his back in thick waves, comparable to a sea of blood in a vampire's eye. Her skin was a pale color of death in contrast to the ebony dress which hugged her curves. He could not see her face at that moment since her back was to him but he could picture it perfectly. The deep green color of her powerful and amused gaze that seemed to see straight into his center. It was those eyes that unnerved him. He felt that those eyes could see into his dead and unbeating heart that carries all his private emotions and thoughts. No one had been able to penetrate that barrier but he was afraid that this one might be able to. Spike's thoughts led him to think about her other facial features that added to her exquisite beauty. Her nose so perfect with the slightest hint of a small spray of freckles that had once been more visible as a human. Finally that left her lips. The soft full lips that curved into the seductive and taunting smile that adorned her face so many times when she spoke; untouched by the rogue that human women found to be in the height of fashion.

"Enjoying the view, William?" Lanis laughed over her shoulder. She could feel his eyes boring into her back as his mind turned like clock-wheels. He did not reply but continued to watch as she pulled out a long leather whip.

"I think this will be good to get us started." Lanis said facing him to test out the whip in the empty air.

~2001~

It was the following night and Lanis stood on the front step of the Watcher's apartment. She was there to meet Anya for the Scooby meeting concerning the new demon in town. It was also to start with phase one of the plan they had concocted the night before at the coffee shop. Lanis knocked lightly on the wooden door and waited patiently to be let in. Rupert Giles opened the door, surprised to find a beautiful red head standing there.

"Mr. Giles? I'm Lanis, Anya's friend." Lanis smiled. She had casted a glamour spell in order to make herself seem like a human. Heartbeat and all.

"Ah yes. Please, come in." Giles said opening the door wider allowing Lanis to enter his home.

"Lanis! You made it." Anya smiled from where she sat flipping through a magazine.

"Please, have a seat." Giles said pulling out a chair for the girl to sit. She smiled kindly and took a seat, crossing her legs at the knees.

"I'm Buffy. This is Xander and Willow." the blonde slayer said indicating to the dark haired boy and red headed girl.

"Lanis." Lanis replied with a slight nod.

"So how is it that you know Anya? I haven't heard her mention you before." Xander spoke up.

"We're old friends." Lanis replied.

"Yes and I have mentioned her but you just don't listen." Any said looking up from her magazine.

"I always listen to you, honey." Xander said kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. Be fore Anya could reply a rude and annoyed voice called out from down the hall.

"What's a vampire to do to get some sodding blood around here!"

"Oh dear. I forgot." Giles sighed picking up the mug that he had previously filled with warmed blood. "Anya, could you take this to him?"

"Nope. I'm sick and tired of his rude comments." Anya stated not tearing her eyes away from the magazine.

"But Anya." Xander protested.

"No Xander, I won't do it." Anya replied shortly.

"I'll do it." Lanis spoke up, taking the tension away from her friend.

"No. You don't have to do that, Lanis. You're a guest. Buffy will do it." Giles said gazing at the beautiful girl.

"Ha! Bring on the apocalypse. I'd take that any day rather then deal with him. I don't know why we don't just stake him. He IS a vampire." Buffy said. Lanis frowned deeply but no one except for Anya really noticed it.

"I have no problem dealing with chained vampires. Let me do this." Lanis said doing her own version of the resolve face. Giles shrugged and handed her the warmed pig's blood. Lanis took it and proceeded down the hall to the bathroom, giving Anya a small smirk. Let the games begin!

"Took you long enough. Trying to bloody starve me to death or something, demon girl?" Spike said once Lanis stepped into the room.

"Given the chance I'm sure Anya and the others would love to. But I couldn't let that happen. At least not when they're the ones doing it. Now if it was me, then that would be a whole other story." Lanis smirked leaning back against the closed door. She dropped her glamour spell. Spike froze and looked up quickly coming into the gaze of the vampire from years before.

"Lanis?" Spike asked not able to believe his eyes. She hadn't changed much over the many years between their meetings. The same vibrant red hair and piercing green eyes.

"Good. You remember me. Saves me the time of trying to jog your memory." Lanis replied a pleased smile dancing across her face and into her eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Spike asked.

"Now is that any way to talk to your mistress? My, my William. We have become disobedient over the years. I guess I didn't teach you properly." 

"Trust me, pet. You taught me good and plenty." Spike smirked. Lanis frowned.

"What has happened to you? The vampire I knew wouldn't allow himself to be chained to a wash tub, being fed animal blood in a cup by humans. Let alone the Slayer."

"Shit happens. People change." Spike said void of any emotion.

"But we're not people, William. We don't stoop to their depths. We don't show them our weakness. But yet you have. So maybe then you are like them. The infinite subspecies of this world that mill about in their oblivious and pointless lives." Lanis replied a frosty tone lucid in her voice.

"Bloody hell, pet. Have you come only to torture me with these words after so many years of being apart." Spike groaned throwing his head back in annoyance.

"Does that mean you missed me?" Lanis grinned smugly.

"I bloody well did not! I couldn't wait to be out of your damn clutches. If you don't remember clearly I was and am in love with Drusilla." Spike shot back.

"Did you really now? If I believe right, you never really loved Drusilla. Oh, you loved her all right but you were never in love with her. At least not after I let you go. There is no way because you belong to me." Lanis voiced.

"Bull shit! You don't know how I feel. Dru and I were in love for over a century. It's an eternal love, never-ending and all that crap!"

"Then why isn't she here with you?" Lanis smirked. Spike didn't reply. "It's because she knows you belong to me. It's only time until you accept that, William. I had thought you had but I guess I was wrong." 

"You're insane, ducks. You know that?" Spike spat out his cold eyes meeting her amused ones.

"No Spike. Not insane. Just not in denial like you and the rest of the world." Lanis replied then made her exit out of the bathroom, leaving the cup of blood just out of the blonde vampire's reach.


	2. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~1921~

Spike refused to flinch as the whip cracked through the air cutting deep into his back. The pain was evident in the way his jaw was tightly clenched. Lanis let out a low chuckle, knowing he was gonna be stubborn about it. But that was what she wanted. She didn't want him to give in too easy. Then there was no challenge and she craved a challenge, hence why she was so picky about the ones she chose to dominate.

"Did that hurt, William? You did not scream. Did you enjoy it?" Lanis smirked tracing a finger along the reddened welts that grazed his back.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, wench." Spike growled through clenched teeth.

"Such violent threats, my William. I take it you are not having any fun. But remember it was you who sought me out." Lanis replied and then thrashed the whip once again against his back. Not once did he scream.

Later Spike awoke surprised to find himself unchained and laying in a bed alone. It wasn't the same room that he was chained in before and he had no clue how he had gotten there. Spike didn't even remember falling asleep.

"You're awake." Lanis stated walking into the room with a silver goblet in her hand. Spike moved to the other side of the room, away from her. Lanis paused and studied him amusement etched across her face.

"Sit down." She said indicating to the bed. Spike did not move but studied her cautiously then glanced at the open door.

"Don't even think of it. You can't leave this room without my permission." Lanis sighed taking a seat on the bed.

"And who is going to bloody stop me, pet? You?" Spike replied. She shrugged casually. Spike sauntered over to the door in order to test her but found at the doorway was an invisible barrier.

"Told you." Lanis said softly not looking up at him.

"Then why put me in here? Tired of the chains, Lanis?" Spike spat out angrily.

"If you want the chains, I could easily bring them back." Lanis declared.

"What the bloody hell do you want from me? Didn't you get all your fun last night?" Spike hollered.

"Oh I'm not even close to being finished." Lanis chuckled softly. "Sit down. I know you must be hungry." Spike finally noticed the silver goblet in her hand and realized that the contents inside were blood.

"You really don't expect me to drink blood out of a cup, do you?" Spike asked appalled at the thought of not having it fresh from a warm human body.

"Then you don't eat." Lanis smirked. "And I could care less on if you starve yourself to death. But know this. I have no plans to kill you, Spike. Just play with you for awhile and if you give in to me you might actually have a bit of fun as well. It is you who punishes yourself. Not me. Think about that for awhile." Lanis said and gracefully exited the room leaving the cup of blood sitting on the bedside table. She was heading down the stairs when the cup came sailing out of the room crashing into the wall a few feet from her. Lanis shook her head and made a mental note to have the minions to clean up her new pet's mess.

~2001~

(Please note: the rest of this goes into AU more so then previously.)

"Hey, you okay? We heard Spike yelling." Xander asked as Lanis walked back into the room.

"Oh I'm fine. I have a question though. Why do you keep him chained up if he can't hurt anyone?" Lanis asked taking her seat once again.

"Cause he's a vampire and we can't trust him." Buffy stated.

"But why do you care? He can't hurt you guys. More then likely he'll get himself killed out there. In here, you're coddling him."

"What do you mean coddling him?" Xander asked thinking about what Lanis had just said. Anya just smirked to herself knowing that Lanis was just trying to get the vampire free to have easier access to him then under the tight view of the Slayer.

"He has a place to stay, blood fed to him out of a cup, a TV to watch. Basically it's the easy life." Lanis stated.

"She may be right Giles." Buffy said turning to the ex-watcher.

"Buffy, he is a vampire. We can't just let him loose. There's no saying what he may do." Giles argued.

"But he can't do anything. And you have to admit that it's getting a bit old to have him living in your tub for these past couple weeks." Buffy replied.

"Yeah but..."

"No Buts, Giles. Lanis has a point and I think it is a good idea if we let Spike go on his own for awhile."

"Alright." Giles agreed liking the idea of having a free bathroom once again.

"Well, I am going to call it a night. It was nice meeting all of you." Lanis said standing up.

"It was nice meeting you as well, Lanis." Giles smiled warmly.

"Call me tomorrow?" Anya asked looking up at her friend.

"Of course." Lanis smiled and then made her exit out the door. 

"Might as well release Spike now so he can go find a place to stay." Giles sighed and disappeared into the back.

"What do you want, mate?" Spike asked as Giles stepped into the room.

"I'm letting you go." Giles replied unlocking the chains that held Spike in place.

"What? Are you bloody insane? I'm a vampire. Evil! And you're letting me go? Is this some cruel trick?" Spike asked as the chains fell loosely around his body.

"No. let's just say I was convinced to do the good thing and let you defend for yourself." Giles replied and left the room. Spike sat there for a moment in slight shock that he was finally free. What did the Watcher mean by saying he was convinced? Spike then realized who had talked the Slayer and her pals into this 'good' deed. A smirk spread across his face as he climbed out of the tub. He would have to find a way to repay Lanis for this, he knew.

"So where are you gonna go?" Anya asked as Spike walked into the room.

"I dunno. Probably get me a crypt. Something dark and dank." Spike stated.

"Sounds nice." Anya stated putting the information in the back of her mind to relay later.

"So the chit left?" Spike asked looking around.

"If you mean Lanis, then yes, she did leave. Why must you be rude to all our guests?" Giles sighed.

"Rude? She was the one bloody rude. She always has been, daft chit." Spike replied. Anya sent him a warning glare which stopped him from continuing his rant.

"What do you mean always been?" Buffy asked facing Spike.

"Exactly what I said, always." Spike replied.

"Are you saying that you know Lanis?" Xander asked.

"Bloody hell yeah! Met her back in 1921, kidnapped me and all that."

"She kidnapped you? Anya, do you know what he is talking about?" Buffy asked.

"Not in the slightest. I think he's been watching too much TV again." Anya replied.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Spike said and slammed the door behind him. He didn't need to deal with the Scooby gang's mixed up lies. Nope, he had a crypt to find.


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~1921~

            Lanis stood on the balcony letting the cool night hair brush over her body like a soothing caress. She was old and had seen the world change so much; she could feel it changing still. She missed her sire very much. Her new pet, Spike, reminded her of Armand. The same over confident attitude and stubbornness. Armand was the first vampire she had mastered. It had spread quickly, the news of a childe mastering their sire. It was indeed a rare event that had proven much difficulty. The many others she mad mastered were easy in comparison and Lanis constantly wondered when she would find another strong enough to hold out on her games. Now, she realized as she looked out into the dark night, she had finally found one.

            "Mistress." A voice said from behind her. Lanis slowly turned to look at one of the minions she had assigned to keep watch over Spike.

            "What is it?" Lanis asked in a stern but soft tone.

            "He still does not eat. It has been a couple days now and yet he refuses." The minion replied.

            "Has it been that long?" Lanis wondered out loud. The days had flown by with playing her games that she didn't realize he had still yet to eat. It was only the night before where Lanis had finally bedded him as the conclusion of that night's round. It had finally been a break through point when in reference to Spike. He had given in a just a little. But enough to encourage Lanis to keep the game going.

            "What should we do, Mistress?" the minion asked once again interrupting Lanis from her thoughts.

            "I'll handle it. Go and bring me someone fresh." Lanis commanded and watched the young vampire scurry out of sight. Lanis tied her black silk robe tighter around her waist and proceeded down the hall towards Spike's room. She stood in the doorway, watching him as he stood gazing into the fire that was lit, casting an eerie glow around the room.

            "You still refuse to eat. Why?" Spike looked up at her not at all surprised that she was there. She was always there. Not only when he was awake but now she invaded his dreams but he couldn't let her know that. That would be giving into what she wanted and he would never surrender to this vampire, no matter how alluring and seductive she may be.

            "I told you I won't drink from a glass." Spike stated looking back into the flames.

            "I don't understand what the big deal is. It's still warm, not even a full day old. You are just being picky, William, and right now you are in no place to be picky." Lanis replied.

            "Why do you care?" Spike asked coldly. His body was tense, waiting for some new game to begin although in the back part of his mind, he actually enjoyed her visits, her games.

            "Because I do, Spike. Believe it or not, I actually care about what you are doing to yourself. Believe it or not, I actually care if you die." Lanis replied emotion thick in her voice. Spike looked up at her startled. This was the first time this vampire had shown any depth of emotion other then the cruelty and laughter that showed in the midst of her games. Lanis paused for a moment as if she didn't even realize what she had said. But it was true. All of it. She cared about this vampire more then she cared about the other vampires from her past. More then she did for Armand.

            "Mistress." A voice said from behind her. Lanis turned and saw the minion she had sent to bring her something fresh standing there with a girl bound and gagged who looked about 16 years old.

            "Thank you. You may go out and feed now." Lanis said taking the girl from the vampire. Spike watched her, her words about caring still ringing in his ears. She cared about him? When did that happen? All of a sudden the young girl was thrusted into Spike's arms.

            "Now eat, you stubborn fool." Lanis commanded and then exited the room to get a hold of her emotions. The sound of muffled screams followed her back to her room where her own dinner was waiting.

~2001~

            "He's moving into a crypt?" Lanis asked into the phone as she towel dried her long, and wet, hair.

            "That's what he said. Wanted something or whatever." Anya replied twirling the phone chord around her finger.

            "Playing the typical; vampire bit, isn't he?" Lanis laughed.

            "Well, it's not like he can bite and kill so he must be trying to make up for it." Anya stated.

            "But a crypt? It's so…"

            "Dirty? Yeah I know." Anya agreed.

            "So what else happened after I left?" Lanis asked flopping down on her bed in the large and wealthy house she had rented for the time she was staying there.

            "Well, he almost blew your cover." Anya told her.

            "How?"

            "Spike basically told everyone he knew you." 

            "They didn't believe him, did they?" Lanis asked.

            "Of course not. Not with all that shit he said when he was chained." Anya assured her.

            "Good. So I am a believable human then?" Lanis laughed.

            "Must be since they all like you. They wanna know if you want to meet us at the Bronze tonight."

            "They like me? How do you mean?" Lanis asked hesitantly.

            "Let's just say they accept you way more then they do me. You made quite an impression on Giles, as well."

            "Oh! Rupert. He's sweet." Lanis said with a grin.

            "Lanis! You're not…"

            "Of course not! C'mon Anya, he's human. I only play my games with vampires. You know that." Lanis cut in.

            "Okay. Just making sure. So are you going?" Anya asked.

            "Going where?"

            "To the Bronze, remember?" Anya replied slightly annoyed at Lanis' lack of attention.

            "I dunno. It's a club, right?" Lanis asked.

            "Yeah. It's not that bad actually. The music is usually pretty good." Anya said trying to convince her to go. "Spike might be there."

            "Anyanka, that was low." Lanis laughed.

            "So? You would have said the same thing to me if I was playing games with a vampire." Anya replied.

            "What time?" Lanis sighed.

            "You're going?" Anya asked surprised.

            "Yes. Hence the asking of what time to be there." Lanis stated in mock annoyance.

            "Around 8." Anya said.

            "That's in an hour." Lanis replied looking at her clock.

            "Yeah, so?"

            "Nothing, Anya." Lanis laughed. "I'll see you in an hour." 


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~1921~

"Feeling better now?" Lanis smirked as she walked back into the room. The body of the girl had already been disposed of by the minions about an hour or so before.

            "Why?" Spike asked looking up from the chair he was seated at in the corner of the room.

            "Why what?" Lanis replied sitting down on the edge of the bed.

            "Her! The bloody chit. Why did you let me feed?" Spike asked angrily.

            "Temper, temper, William. You get testy when fed, don't you?" Lanis teased.

            "Why?" Spike asked once again. Lanis replied with a question of her own.

            "How come the reason is so important to you? Why can you not just accept what has been given?" 

            "Maybe because you get your jollies in torturing me, pet. And now for some sodding reason, you're being nice and I want to know why." Spike demanded. Lanis' face darkened with anger.

            "Do not make demands from me, William. I rewarded you and if you plan on ever getting rewarded by me again you will not make any sort of demand from me. I am the one in control here. Not you. Never you."  Spike was not lucky enough to know when to shut up and leave an issue alone though. Then again not many men do.

            "You can't control everything, Lanis. Just like how you couldn't control your emotions earlier. You had to leave the room. You can't control the bloody world." Before Spike could even realize it he was flung across the room without Lanis even moving from her seat. The wonderful power of magic.

            "Don't act like you know me, William. You'll only be living a lie." Lanis said a chill in her voice. She got up from her seat and moved to stand in front of Spike, who was still lying on the ground.

            "I want you to apologize to me, William. You spoke with rashness that I don't appreciate. After all, I am a lady." Lanis smirked. Spike glared up at her, his eyes showing his refusal.

            "Fine, if you wanna play; we'll play." Lanis said and reached over to grab a candlestick. Lanis placed her foot on is back in efforts to hold him down. Tilting the candle slightly, she let a few drops of hot wax drip onto his back. Spike let out a low hiss as the scalding drops burnt into his flesh. But yet he refused to apologize. "Does it hurt, mi amore? Maybe it doesn't hurt enough." Lanis let more wax pour onto his back creating a drizzled design across it with the white hardening material. 

            "Maybe in another area." Lanis suggested talking out loud more so to herself then to Spike. She continued to pour drops down his back and then onto his white ass. The muscles quivered as the hot wax dripped onto the sensitive flesh. Finally hitting her target, she poured some right onto his anal. Spike let out a low groan as the pain increased rapidly. Weakening out her finally grunted out his apology.

            "See now was that so hard?" Lanis laughed replacing the candle onto the table. Spike sat up but glared at her. She shook a finger at him but bent over and brushed the dried wax from his back revealing the red blistered skin beneath it. 

            "Does it hurt?" Lanis whispered placing a gentle but mocking kiss on the blistered area. She stood, sitting in the large armchair and parted her robe. Looking at Spike, she said

            "Let's see what other things you can do with your mouth other then making demands."

~2001~

(Note: Riley knows who Spike is at this point.)

            "So is she coming?" Buffy asked as Anya and Xander sat down at the table at the Bronze.

            "She said she would be here." Anya shrugged. "She's probably running late since I didn't give her much of a notice."

            "No you didn't but here I am still on time." A voice said from behind Anya. Anya turned and looked at her friend who was standing there dressed in a long black skirt with slits on each side and a dark red halter top.

            "Wow that outfit is killer." Buffy said eyeing the top with envy.

            "Thanks." Lanis smiled taking an empty seat. "So what did I miss?"

            "Nothing really. We all just got here." Willow said.

            "So what did you do after you left us yesterday?" Xander asked.

            "I went home and unpacked some of my stuff and then slept." Lanis replied. It was almost the truth. She just excluded the part about feeding off a human.

            "Sounds…..boring." Xander replied. Anya hit him in the arm. Lanis just shrugged and gave a soft chuckle.

            "Hey honey." A tall man came up, planting a kiss on the blonde slayer's cheek.

            "Hey. Riley I would like you to meet Lanis. She's a friend of Anya's." Buffy said introducing the two people. Lanis gave a small smile.

            "It's nice to meet you." Riley replied sitting down next to his girlfriend.

            "So, Riley man, what have you been up to?" Xander asked.

            "Nothing much. School work." Riley replied.

            "Geez everyone's lives here are so boring. Lanis unpacked last night, now you're doing school work." Xander complained.

            "Ouch Xander. I'm sorry my life doesn't interest you." Lanis teased.

            "I didn't mean it like that!" Xander protested. Lanis just raised an eyebrow and gave him a grin.

            "Where are you from?" Riley asked noticing Lanis' soft accent.

            "Yeah, I was wondering that too." Buffy spoke up.

            "Well I grew up in Italy but I traveled around Europe for a long time. Then this past year I came over here and have been wandering around, seeing the sites, and visiting old friends." Lanis replied.

            "Wow! That's pretty far." Riley replied. Lanis just shrugged.

            "Do you miss Italy?" Willow asked.

            "Not Italy in general but I do miss Europe." Lanis admitted.

            "Speaking of Europe, looky who just walked in." Xander commented glancing at the doorway.

            "Well isn't it the bloody Scooby gang." Spike said sauntering up with a beer in hand.

            "Hostile 17." Riley commented with narrowed eyes.

            "Slayer's lap dog too, I see."

            "Spike, how about you leave." Buffy suggested. Lanis stared at Spike with laughing eyes.

            "How about no." Spike said then met Lanis' gaze. "Wanna dance, luv?"

            "Sure." Lanis said standing up and followed the blonde vampire out onto the dance floor.

            "What is she doing?" Buffy asked.

            "Dancing." Anya commented. "C'mon Xander. I wanna dance too." Xander shrugged helplessly as the former demon dragged him out onto the dance floor not too far from the two vampires. A slow song started and Lanis wrapped her arms around spike's neck.

            "What are you up to, Lanis?" Spike asked looking down into her green eyes.

            "What makes you think I'm up to something?" Lanis asked innocently.

            "When aren't you up to something?" Spike replied back. Lanis placed a finger over his lips.

            "Just dance."


End file.
